Yasha
by Anifun
Summary: Naraku's finnaly dead while looking in his cell for other people who have been locked up the stumble across a half demon like inuyasha. Who is this half demon? And why does she look so much like Inuyasha? Complete
1. Yasha

A/N: I thought up this idea one night after seeing the fourth movie so if you can please review. Hey I chose to revise it so it might be better now.

Disclaimer: I don't have a clue why I need to write this but here I go. I don't own Inuyasha and I wish I did -- .However I do own Yasha.

CHAPTER ONE: Yasha Is WHAT!!!!?????

The Inu-gang had just defeated Naraku when they had been looking through the cell for any other poor people that had been trapped by Naraku. "Well I think that's every one" said Miroku. "Keh he you guy's must be new to this" said a girl at least according to the voice.

"Hu who said that!" said Kagome while moving closer to Inuyasha for protection. "Look up" they all did they saw a pint sized Inuyasha "there's only one person left and that's me. Just to let you know I wouldn't mid getting down"

And that's how it started. They got the child down and she had fall asleep while Inuyasha carried her to the village. She was beaten many times by naraku but they healed quickly faster than Inuyasha. Her clothing looked a lot like Inuyasha's. Her skin was soft like Kagome's thought Inuyasha.

When they finally got to Kaede's village she knew the child on Inuyasha's back. "Yasha! I thought ye would never come back." said Kaede. "I thought I'd never see your face again either... old friend" said Yasha. Everyone wanted to get to know the child. Most of the older than 50 hags knew Yasha.

When she finally came back the gang had asked her questions as well. Kagome asked "why do you know all the old men and woman?"

"I was born and raised here by Kaede".

Miroku asked "what are you suppose to be a half demon or a demon?"

"I think I'm a half demon" she said. "Why don't you know?" asked Shippo.

"Well I'm not so sure about that either" she said. Inuyasha asked "So who the hell or your parents? Not Kaede, but your birth parents" in such a scuffed up matter wanting to know more about the child but not showing it.

She went to Kaede and asked her "Should I tell them"?

"Ay child it only right for them to know than to find out latter" she answered.

She pointed at Inuyasha everybody went "HU!!!!!" especially Kagome, looking hurt. Then she said "Kikyo". "WHAT!!!!" they all said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked back at him and they exchanged glances.

END 

A/N: I decided to revise it good idea right


	2. I want to know you

A/N: ok this is chapter two people I'm trying my hardest here Sigh

Disclaimer: You know this was coming I don't own Inuyasha because one, If I did Kikyo would never come back two, the last episode would no suck and three, Yasha would be one of the character's.

Chapter two: I want to know you...

"Why didn't you point at Kagome she look's almost exactly like Kikyo" said Shippo before Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Kagome has a face with emotions Kikyo has a sad dark face, Kagome makes me feel happier Kikyo makes me feel scared, last Kagome has a nice sent like fruits but, Kikyo has an evil set with dirt and clay." she said.

Kagome was about to cry till Yasha asked "Kagome may I speak with you alone"? The two girls got up and left the hut. They walked out as far to the lake.

Yasha sat at the edge and patted the ground next to her gesturing for her to sit down. Kagome sat down and for a while she just looked at her eyes they were a lot like Inuyasha's. But they had her color a beautiful Blue-Raven color. They shined just as bright also.

Yasha started crying all of a sudden. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you guy's I already kind of knew that you were in love with Inuyasha" She keep crying but now she was trying to wipe away the tears before Inuyasha could smell them "but, I was never loved by Kikyo or Inuyasha because I only saw him pined to a tree hoping one day he would come to life. When he came to life I had been away from the village. Then when Kikyo came back to life she pretended to love me and gave me to the evil Naraku".

Kagome got tired of seeing her cry so she put her arm's arrowed her. Petting the ears on her head, which were hanging lower than ever. She finally stopped crying but, still hung on to Kagome like as if she was her mother.

"I'm not mad about the fact that you told us. I'm mad and hurt because Inuyasha never told us about you." said Kagome.

Yasha looked up at her and said "He didn't know about it either I was born only because Kaede said Kikyo was pregnant. So they cut Kikyo open and took me out five months early. They say the only reasons I lived was because of my demonic and spiritual power. Inuyasha was all ready pined to the tree and Kikyo was dead. She promised never to tell about my existence because I was born from a half breed and a spiritual legend. So not only demons would be after me but, humans and monks as well all wishing for me dead".

They went back after Yasha had told Kagome everything and didn't look at all like she was crying. The gang ate quietly said there good night's and went to sleep.

At midnight Inuyasha asked if Yasha would like to sleep with him. Yasha nodded and settled her self on his lap he cradled her like a baby.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through life by your self. If I had known I would have looked for you" he whispered into her ear. "It's ok" she said while lifting her hand to pet his hair.

He only pulled her closer to her. She fell asleep in his arms. Kagome at some time in the night Kagome must have gotten up and sleep on Inuyasha's shoulder holding Yasha's hand. If you didn't know any better you would have thought that they were all a family.

--------END for now at least again-------

Ok that wasn't so bad I had to get a good Idea running I love to make a good enough to picture something. So for now BIE BIE -


	3. How strong are you?

A/N: Ok here comes chapter 3 I still haven't gotten any Reviews but I guess I can wait. Most people seem to like chapter 1 well for those of you still reading to the end thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even buying him wouldn't help -- Poor me.

Chapter 3: How strong are you?

In the morning Yasha was the first to wake up. She saw Kagome laying on Inuyasha's shoulder holding her hand, Inuyasha was holding the other. She turned into a spirit ghost and got off Inuyasha without wakening him. She then grabbed Kagome and put her in what used to be where she sleep. She turned back into a solid half demon and left the room to go outside.

She walked over to the lake and washed her face. There was a sent coming from the bushes that she recognized she pretended that she felt nothing. It was Kikyo's sent. When she felt her spiritual energy go up she got up and ran to the hut. With a scared face that looked like she had just seen a ghost (She kind of did if you think about it). Kikyo had tried to kill her with an arrow and poison.

When she got to the hut she saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had woken up. Kagome was wondering why she was sleeping in Inuyasha's arms and where Yasha had gone. Inuyasha was wondering the same thing. They looked at her and Kagome walked to her asking "what's the matter?"

"Kikyo tried to kill me with one of her arrows and poison." she answered. "Hu Were Is Kikyo She's a Dead Woman Fully!" said Inuyasha while his claws and fangs grew larger. "I think she's. Gone she would have killed me if I had not sensed her" Yasha said looking at Inuyasha then to Kagome.

They ate and then went outside in the after noon.

"Yasha I want to see how strong you are" said Inuyasha. Yasha nodded and they walked off into the forest. Kagome had hidden her self behind a tree and had followed them. At around the half point Yasha was getting tiered of being followed so she exposed Kagome.

"Kagome I know your there get out all ready" said Yasha. Kagome stepped out of the shadows Yasha ran to her and offered a hand Kagome took it. When they finally got there Inuyasha pointed at the large tree next to Yasha. "Break it down any way you want to I don't care as long as it comes down" he said.

"Ok" Yasha said. "SILVER TAIL" she said as a tail popped out and destroyed the tree like it was nothing. "This is going to take a while" said Kagome as she leaned on a tree and sat on the ground.

Late in the night Inuyasha and Yasha finally finished the training, Yasha had fallen down many times and had dirt and scratches but, nothing to serous. Kagome had watched the whole time and was amazed with Yasha's ability. She can run faster than Inuyasha, she can hold up a barrier, she can fight almost as good as Inuyasha. When they left Yasha again held Kagome hand. She loved the feel of it. It was always soft and warm.

They had been walking a little while when Yasha finally noticed Inuyasha seemed lonely. So she grabbed his large hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back unlike other people Inuyasha felt like he owed her a lot, just as much he had owed Kagome. After all not only did she grow up with no parents but, she had still never called him father or something he wanted to be worthy of it when she eventually said it.

END leave me be I'm tiered but I must keep going! 

Ok please Comment I want to know what you people think so badly you just can't trust parents any more they say anything they want to. Remember kinder garden that scribble you used to paint and they said it's beautiful when it stinks! Ok well any way I kind of want to know what you people think... so... Please!!


	4. The Cold Moon Part 1

A/N: I'll be going away soon so I kind of want to finish this before I go. Let's just hope I do.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Inuyasha before why would I own it now? So I still don't own Inuyasha. But, I do own Yasha so I guess I'm ok with that.

Chapter 4: The cold moon...part 1 (ha ha too bad for you)

Yasha woke up first again. Her body felt very hot. It was also that time of the month again. She would turn human tonight. But, not only would she turn human but, also into a baby. She was hoping she wouldn't catch a cold.

When she woke up she went to the lake. She didn't sense or smell Kikyo so she continued with washing her face. She remembered that the last time she took a bath was a few weeks ago.

She was starting to become unable to stand her stench. She took off her clothing and went into the lake. It was cold but it felt good on her hot skin. Her back had a large scar across it and in between her chest she had a star shaped scar.

Kagome had woken up a little while after Yasha. She went to the lake looking for Yasha. When she got there Yasha was going into the lake. "Kagome get out I can still smell you" said Yasha turning around holding herself like as if she was cold. Kagome noticed that Yasha had that strange scar in between her chest and was starring at it.

Yasha turned red and around "No need to stair, please". It was funny at that moment she look a lot like Inuyasha. Yasha started getting out and put on her clothing. She felt a little better.

"Um Yasha what gave you that scar on your chest?" Kagome asked while they were going back to the hut. "It was Kikyo she gave it to me when I called her mother. It did go in a little but not so far as to kill me. The barrier was what saved me from most of Naraku's betting's" Yasha answered.

"And the one on your back? It look's like what ever did that went far inside" Kagome asked with concern. "It's the scar of my life I did that to my self when I was little" she looked down to the ground.

Flash Back (Just to let you know the one that has under line is Yasha speaking as the narrator)

There were samurai all around a crying child I was telling them all to run away but they wouldn't listen they keep on saying "Half Breed Why Should We Trust You!" Demon wolfs came out of nowhere and killed off all the humans. In the end all the human's died because they just wouldn't listen.

The child cried more and harder "please stop" she said. A half demon just like her but with fox ears closer to were human ears would be. He had his red hair tied up in a small pony tail.

He ran in front of her and was being hit from all side's "Reyuka go this is my death not yours". "No You Still Have A Life To Live, I Don't" he said smiling a bit the took out a sword and killed all the wolf's. When he was done he stood still for a while then died. I wanted to feel some of his pain so I picked up his sword and did it to my self.

End Of Flash (I could if you want to hear the whole thing make a story for it but only if I get a lot ((a few)) of comment's asking me to)

"See that scar was my fault, I can deal with that so oh well" she said. Inuyasha and Yasha stayed quiet for the whole day which worried Kagome. When sunset came in Yasha collapsed to the ground onto her knees saying "It's hot it's too hot".

Her body felt like it was burning. Kagome tried to help her up but then her hair turned black same as Inuyasha's. Her fangs turned back into normal teeth, her claws diapered, her cute doggie ears turned into human ears, when she opened her eyes they weren't anything like Inuyasha's they looked like Kagome.

She started to turn into a baby which was something odd Kaede didn't gasp at all this must be normal. When she was done transforming Kagome picked her up. She removed the kimono shirt she was wearing.

Inuyasha looked embarrassed at seeing his own child almost completely naked. Kaede gave Kagome a long cloth to make a diaper for Yasha. Kagome put Yasha down and fixed up a diaper for her. When she was done Yasha would not talk she just held onto Kagome. They sat near the fire.

When Songo, Miroku, and Shippo came back they were shocked to one, not see Yasha around two, Inuyasha in his human form three, a baby that looked a lot like Kagome hanging onto her. Miroku smirked "Nice job Kagome why didn't you ever tell us you and Inuyasha were married" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha jumped up and yelled at Miroku "That's not Kagome and my kid!!!". Yasha looked at him and started to cry either because of what he said or because of how loud he was talking. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a whisper. "Well she not Kagome's! And were not married!!!" (At least not for now ((Smirk)) said Inuyasha in Miroku's face.

Yasha stopped crying when Shippo came close to her. She stared at his tail he said "what you like my tail?" than turned around. Yasha grabbed it and pulled on it laughing he laughed too. Then Songo came to Yasha and said in a funny voice that people only use for babies "Hi Yasha how are you?" than she tickled her Yasha giggled.

When she stopped she licked Songo's hand. Miroku came over and picked Yasha up she started crying and Miroku did a funny face. Yasha stopped crying she looked annoyed she and then she bit Miroku on the nose thinking he was a demon maybe. "That's what you get monk" said Inuyasha. He gave Kagome Yasha back when she was back on her lap she huffed at him with a angry face. Kagome put Yasha down "That is Yasha" she said.

"Ay" said Kaede walking into the room " She turn human like any other half demon. But, was cursed to stay as a child forever. We not notice this till she was a few years of age. The worst part is when she turn into a child she has horrible dreams that may kill her and almost have.

If you wake her up before it end she will most certainly die" she said before she sat down "The child with in her never existed so in the night of the no moon she suffers worse than the worst poison". She crawled over to Inuyasha when she got up she held onto his leg. Then fell down on her face he lifted her up to carry her like a baby she smiled a cute smile. He smiled back.

Shippo jumped next to Inuyasha to look at Yasha he put her down next to him. She still keep on try to grab his tail which they were having fun with.

---------------END you like this then you'll love part 2-----------------

I still got some time left so let see if I can finish it.


	5. The Cold Moon Part 2

_**A/N: Yes I wanted to make you people wait. Soon I'll be putting in some mach makeing done Yasha her self.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha (Sob) Poor me. But, I do own Yasha and the story so I feel a little better.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Cold Moon... Part 2**_

_** When Yasha and shippo finnaly look to tiered to go on, kagomay picked Yasha up and moved to the room that kaede had set up for them. She set Yasha down on **_

_**the mat strangly, Yasha felt hot. This worried kagomay she asked Inuyasha too get her bag, water, and a cloth. Inuyasha looked at Yasha who was laying on her mat **_

_**still not asleep but, sturrying. He gave kagomay her stuff and walked over to Yasha putting a conserned hand on her forhead. "she has a high fever kagomay" said **_

_**Inuyasha then looked back up at kagomay "Don't you have any medicine from your time that will lower her fever". She was already looking through her bag "Ya I **_

_**thought that was the case". She had some water and 2 pill's in her hand. "Yasha" Yasha opened her eyes and sat up to face Kagomay "Can you swallow this?". **_

_**Yasha took the pills and sniffed them not sure if they were safe. "Yasha swallow them they don't tast good but, they will make you feel better" Said Inuyasha trying **_

_**to incourage her. She swallowed the pills and stuck out her tongue kagomay handed her the water. She drank the whole thing then went to sleep.**_

_** Late in the night Yasha was sweating hard Kagomay keep on changing the cloth with in evey time it got to hot but that didnt help at all. In the night Yasha would **_

_**shiver, yell, mone, reach out in pain, or say somebody's name. Inuyasha said when he looked at Kagomay all tiered but, trying her hardest to stay awake "Kagomay **_

_**why don't you go to sleep I can take care of Yasha". "No way Inuyasha you may be her father but, you have no clue how to react or do anything" she said then **_

_**looked down at Yasha who was staying still for one of the few hours of night "and beside's Yasha's been abandoned so many time's and never seemed to have a **_

_**perant at all. She some what looks up at me like as if I'm her mother". Inuyasha looked at her"Kagomay...". "I just wana be worthy if she ever call's me that" she **_

_**said while moveing a miss placed hair off Yasha's face. "Me too..." he said while lifting Kagomay's face so It would look at him annd him only. They moved closer **_

_**to one another so close so close a little bit more. Yasha lifted her arm's and grabbed Inuyasha's and Kagomay's sleaves and said "mama papa". They staired at **_

_**Yasha who started smileing so did they. The sun had started riseing her bad dream must be ending. Her ear's started coming back when they finnaly were at the top **_

_**of Yasha's head Inuyasha left the room and came back with her clothing. Her hair was turning silver again. Claws and fangs all grew back. Inuyasha also turned **_

_**back into a half demon. He got up again and walked to a corner "kagomay dress her so that we can finnaly go to sleep" he said it like as if he was scared of seeing **_

_**his own kid naked. Yasha woke up and looked at him "I'm ok with you seeing me like this". He still didnt turn around, Yasha got her self dressed. Then she fell sleep **_

_**faceing up, Kagomay to her right faceing her, Inyasha fell asleep the same way but to her left.**_

_**-----------------------------------END next chap coming soon In a fan fiction near you--------------------**_

_**I got nothing to say exept soon thing's will get funny**_


	6. You Can Do What? Part 1 In School

_**A/N: Sorry for those of you who want me to finnish this and upload every day. But, I'll be leaving for two week's and a half so too bad for you people.**_

_**Disclamer: I so don't own Inuyasha because if I did why would I wast my time here.**_

_**Chapter 6: You Can Do WHAT!? Part 1 In School**_

_**It's been a few day's since the day Yasha turned human. She had looked through Kagomay's stuff the day after, when she found Kagomays math book. She had been reading it, **_

_**studing it, and she actualy under stood it, and everything. When Kagomay was going back to her world she had asked to come along. "That is only if you can follow me **_

_**through **__**the well" she had awnsered. "Anywhere you can go so can I" Yasha said.**_

_**When that day came Kagomay jumped into the well first. Yasha wasent so sure about it but, when Kagomay wasent there she jumped down. There was a blue and purple light **_

_**that engulged her. She had made it to Kagomay's time she climbed up and opened the door. The smell's were completely diffrent, she saw a temple, and heared lots of people **_

_**talking. It was covered in forest green and lush only before she jumped into the well now it was dirt with a few paches of grass.**_

_**She held Kagomay's hand as they walked to her house. When they got there Sota was first to see Kagomay. "Hey Kagomay I missed ya" he looked to her side and saw a **_

_**Inuyasha **__**and kagomay look alike "Did you fall into the wrong time and now have Inuyasha's kid with you?". Kagomay looked angry as ever and yelled"Sota!! No this is **_

_**Yasha, **__**Inuyasha **__**and kikyo's child". "Oooooo somebody's jelouse" he said running away. "I am not!" Kagomay awnsered. Kagomay's mother walked in with a smile "Oh **_

_**Kagomay **__**your back I **__**missed you" she said while walking over to Kagomay and giving her a hug. She looked down at Yasha and pet her ear's "and who's the cute Inuyasha **_

_**twin you've **__**been **__**hideing **__**from me". Yasha smiled up at her and said "My names Yasha". Kagomay looked at her mom "She's Inuyasha's first child from kikyo". "well make **_

_**your self at **__**home **__**Yasha I'll **__**give you a bath latter ok?" said Kagomay looking back down at Yasha. Yasha looked around then said "Ok".**_

_**Two hour's latter Kagomay had studyed math the whole time. Yasha was playing video game's with sota who was teaching her. When kagomay looked through her backpack **_

_**for **__**her math book it was gone. she called to Yasha who was the last to look through her stuff. "do you know anything about a math book I had in my backpack" she said **_

_**looking at **__**her. Yasha said "Lot's that if you mutiply th number with a perod and put it above a bar you can get it half as small". Kagomay looked back at her homework and **_

_**pouted saying **__**"It's called a decimal... Hu Wait Yasha You Know Math!". Yahsa looked at her saying "Kinda". Kagomay got up and gestered for her to sit down she sat "see if **_

_**you can do this". **__**Yasha looked at it and picked up her pencal she did all the math probloms and she did them right. Kagomay staired at Yasha then back at her work.**_

_**After her work was done she and Yasha took a bath. Kagomay washed Yasha and her hair. Yasha liked the feeling when Kagomay washed her ears. Kagomay put some of her **_

_**old **__**cothing that didnt fit her on Yasha. A pink shirt with some overals. She twirlled around liking the clothing Kagomay gave her. They at dinner at least unlike Inuyasha she **_

_**ate it **__**with chopsticks.**__**Yasha was to sleep on a mat next to Kagomay's bed but, Kagomay said "In the morning when I get up I'll be moving all over the place and Yasha **_

_**sleeping there my get steped **__**on". so Yasha end's up sleeping with kagomay to not get squashed.**_

_**And Kagomay was right she woke up early then started running everywere. She changed, put book's in a back pack, ran down stairs, grabbed her breakfast, then put her shoe's **_

_**on **__**before turning around to see Yasha stairing at her. She said in an sigh "Yasha please stay here, please". She nod's not wanting to disobay Kagomay. Then Kagomay run's **_

_**out the **__**door before anything stop's her. Yasha had been waching something on the box (a T.V) that spins and spins and people win or lose Yen. Kagomay walks to Yasha **_

_**saying "Oh **__**dear Kagomay forgot to get her lunch. Whould you be a dear and go give it to her"? "But, Kagomay told me to stay here." Yasha said looking unhappy, she really **_

_**wanted to see **__**Kagomay and the thing she called a school. Kagomay's mom gave her a note, a hat, some shoe's, and told her if anyone asked she say she's Kagomay's cosin from **_

_**a place called **__**America.**_

_**She left at first walking on the roof's of the house's but saw that people only walked on the ground. Must be a place where people are all human. She jumped to the roof that if **_

_**you jump down you are in a alley way. Then she walked out to the side walk going only were she smelled kagomay's sent. Finally she got to the school the office told her "Woo **_

_**wait a second there kido. Were you going with that packed lunch?". Yasha awnsered "To Kagomay her mom told me to". She awnsered in a not so pleased voice "First go to **_

_**the **__**princable the left hall way one right and the door right in front of you ok?". Yasha said "Sure" smiled following her derections. When she was out of ear's reach she said **_

_**"What **__**a strange hair color for a kid". **_

_**When she got there she knocked on the door a man's voice awnsered and said "Come in". Yasha walked inside and closed the door behind her. "What can I help you with?" **_

_**he **__**said in a kind voice. Yasha smiled wanting to give a good impression "Um Kagomay forgot her lunch, so I came here to give it to her" She passed the man her note like **_

_**Kagomay's mom said to do. "Oh you must be Yasha. I got a call from Kagomay's mother that you'll be coming over. she said it's fine for you to stay the whole day. You can go **_

_**give Kagomay her lunch it's just about time for lunch any way". Yasha bowed and said "Thank you sir". He smiled again and said "What nice manner's thank yourself not **_

_**me".**_


	7. Yasha and the human's Part 2 in school

_**A/N: I'm back and ready to write I'm glad to see people likeing my story. For those of you who review thank you "I just wana reach out and give all of you a big hug". And for **_

_**those of you yelling at me because I can't spell Kagome "I know my mom's P.D.A word program said I spelled it wrong Sigh oh well guess I'll start this now".**_

_**Disclamer: Do I own Inuyasha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ha.. ha... ha... Wipe's tear from laghping too much... no.**_

_**CHAPTER 7: Yasha And The Human's. Part 2 In School**_

_**She had walked up the stair's following Kagome's sent. Then she walked into the hall way and she saw a girl walk next to her. She was wearing the same clothing Kagome **_

_**would wear. She had short hair and was wearing a maching green hair band. Yasha pulled a little on her skirt to get her to look down. When she did Yasha asked her "Do you **_

_**know were I can find Kagome higurashi?". The girl smiled and said "ya she's in my class. Lissen to save some embarissment I'll go in first you wait a minute or two for me to **_

_**wake her up and then you can come in". Yasha nod's and walk's with the girl then they reach the classroom. The girl walk's in and whisper's "Dont miss me too much now ya **_

_**hear". Yasha shake's her head for the girl even sugesting that she would miss her. Then about minute latter she walked in but, first knocked.**_

_**There was a lady at the front of the class (Teacher) she was older, and she had some type of white thing in her hand (Chalk) and a book. Then the whole class turned to face **_

_**Yasha exept for the few daydreamer's, sleeping student's, and kid's that could care less who walked into the class. The lady looked at her and smiled then said "You must be **_

_**Yasha the princibal told me you were coming. Come here I wont bite". Students giggled and whispered things like "at least not yet". Yasha came closer still looking at the **_

_**sudents then at the lady. When Yasha was close the tall lady kneeled down a little to look at Yasha better. She then say's "How may I help you Yasha?". Yasha awnsered "I **_

_**came here to give Kagome her lunch she forgot it. And her mom's out on a erand and told me it'd be fine to stay at kagome's school". She nod's and say's nicely but, in a strong **_

_**and stern voice "Miss Higurashi come here and help me introduce your cozin Miss Yasha". Kagome get's up and stand's next to Yasha then say's to the class "This is my yonger **_

_**cozin Yasha she's a half and in from america. Age 12 she's in her first year of high school because she is awsome at math". A lot of kid's said wow and woo's some said so that's **_

_**why her hair's like that. Kagome started again "She can speak fluent jappanese. She's short but, togher than most of us put together". Then Yasha said "I hope we can be **_

_**freind's even if just for a day or two" she bowed and smiled. Some boys cheered and planed way's to get this girl to be their girl freind. Most girls sighed, smiled, or just wanted to **_

_**pinch her cheek's.**_

_**The rest of class was basicly the same boys and girls passing notes to kagome and Yasha. then lunch came most kid's gathered around Yasha she crawls away and goes to **_

_**Kagome. She get's up and say's "here's you lunch kagome. Can we eat together?". Kagome smile's and nod's and awnser's "ya who else is gona give you lunch". A whole bunch **_

_**of boy's pop out behind Yasha she look's at them they all pass Yasha bag's of food. And they say "please exept these gifts". Yasha look's at them at fist confused then she smile's **_

_**real big and awnsers "thank you". All the boys blush and run away. Kagome says "you did'nt have to exeptall the food this is way too much for you and me".**_

_**Then **__**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo came over. Yasha had a pece of bread in her mouth. Yuka ask for all of them "say Kagome can we eat lunch together with you and Yasha". **_

_**Kagome look's at Yasha and says "well you wana eat with them too?". Yasha quickly swallow's the small bit of bread left and looks and them then awnsers "Ya of course! The **_

_**more the maryer right?". They looked at hojo and he went to get the chairs then he came back and they all sit down. For a while they just talk to Yasha and ask her a lot of **_

_**queshtions. When Hojo leave's to go help out one of the club's they now ask queshtions about Inuyasha. Ayumi ask's "say Kagome why does Yasha look a lot like Inuyasha?". **_

_**Yasha's about to awnser when Kagome cover's her mouth and say's "she's Inuyasha's little sister." she look's at Yasha with a 'HELP-ME' kind of face "right Yasha" Yasha **_

_**nod's. Eri does a follow up of the queshtion "so why does she have blue eyes like you?". This time Yasha cover's Kagome's mouth and say's "Inuyasha has daddy's eye's and I **_

_**have mommy's". Yuka is over welmed from how cute she sounds saying that and start's pinching her cheek's and saying "awww so cute you sound like a mini Kagome". Yasha **_

_**screamed and said "let me goooo owie it hurt's it hurt's!!!!". She stopped when Yasha said that "sorry you just look a lot like kagome when she was little". "DING DING **_

_**DING" the bell runge kid's scatered to their seat's in the class some went to the garbage. (The bell's in my school are so low I still wonder how I get to class on time -)**_

_**And the rest of the day went on like that school ended. Yasha and kagome went back home with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Kagome looked so tiered and done for but, she needed to **_

_**study for a math test. So she asked for her frieneds help. They got together in Kagome's room then she said "I'll go get some tea". I grab kagome's arm as she get's up and say **_

_**"no you stay here and study and I'll get the tea". Yasha got up and went to the kichen were kagome's mom was makeing dinner. As soon as Yasha walked into the kichen **_

_**kagome's mom said "so they got you to get the tea?". Yasha shakes her head and say's "no I volentered". Kagome's mom smile's sweetly and give's her the tray with all the tea **_

_**and cup's. When she leave's kagome's mom say's "what a dear" she look's at sota in the living room "now if only sota was a little bit like her". Kagome had been studying like **_

_**crazy with her freind's and Yasha for now 4 hours strait it was now six. "Kagome I think we should go now it's getting late" Yuka said. Ayumi said "Ya my mom's gona kill me **_

_**if I'm late for dinner again". Eri also added "And I'm sure Yasha can help you with the rest" Yasha nodded. Then they left, Kagome and Yasha took a break to eat dinner then **_

_**went back to work it was now 9:30pm Yasha frelt confident that Kagome could do a bunch of probloms by her self. She wrote them down on a few peace's of papper. By 10:00pm **_

_**Kagome finaly finished them. she yelled "Yasha Yasha! I finnished them I finish them all by my self!!!". Yasha was sound a sleep in Kagome's bed. She turned around when **_

_**Kagome yelled. But, didnt wake up still. Kagome got up and looked at Yasha, she looked like her when she was asleep. All cute sleeping snuggly in Kagome's bed. She stroked **_

_**her ear's Yasha moned in her sleep and whispered "mama". Kagome smiled at that thought maybe this is what me and Inuyasha's kid will look like. After all she is kikyo's **_

_**reincarnation. She stayed awake a while Imagining what her life would be like with Inuyasha. She sighed when she though of the fact that Inuyasha would never love her.**_

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:For those of you asking me to put Yasha to make Inuyasha marry Kagome don't worry but, for now I gotta cover my base's.**_

_**Yasha: I'm going to enjoy the next chapter. So is shippo that reminds me why havent songo and miroko or shippo came up much affer I turned human?**_

_**A/N: give me a break I just got back from vacation!!!!!**_


	8. Sake Inn

_**A/N: Been a while since I had a funny chapter that effects the next. So since Some People Complain I Don't Use Songo, Miroku, Or Shippo Enough (face's Yasha). "What do **_

_**you want from my life!!". I'll be putting all of them in this chapter sorry for those of you that want to have Yasha with only Inuyasha and Kagome (I'm spelling her name right **_

_**from now on).**_

_**DISCLAMER: What do I have to spell it out for you people I D-O N-O-T O-W-N I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!! (now it's getting irritating --)**_

_**CHAPTER 8: Sake Inn (You'll find out why it's called that soon smirk)**_

_**(For all of you wondering this chapter will be partly Yasha's point of veiw I dont feel like being a full time narator today)**_

_**Inuyasha and kagome have gone looking for kikyo without me. They said she might try to kill me again and that they want to speak with her alone they'll be back in a day stay at **_

_**this inn. Songo, Miroku, and shippo are with me at a inn for the day. Me and Shippo are considered Demons so we can't eat in the inn. "I could care less I'm sure the food's **_

_**poison or something any way" I said talking to shippo. "For sure now we have to go and look for food" said shippo. "Better get started" I said looking outside the sun was **_

_**already setting. we had got there very late and are waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to eat. Inuyasha had payed exra to eat with Kagome and them because he wanted to make **_

_**sure Miroku did nothing to eather of them. "Ok let get out of this prison" I said streching. Shippo got up to get the door then he said "After you mi-lady" while bowing a little. I **_

_**smiled and awnsered "Why thank you sir". And we left to find supper.**_

_**(Nartor time)**_

_**"So why again is it that Yasha and Shippo choose to eat something outside?" asked Kagome before dinner showed up. "Something about not likeing haveing to be insulted **_

_**about being half demon or full" said Miroku. "FEH their loss" said Inuyasha in his normal irritated voice. Song changed the subject "So did you guy's find Kikyo or a trail? **_

_**Because she does have the two remaining jewel shard's". Kagome shook her head saying "no nothing look's like she's hiding her sent real good this time". Four young women **_

_**came in with the food and drink's. Miroku asked after she was done pouring the last of the sake "Say would you bear my child?". Songo hit Miroku on the head really hard. The **_

_**lady laghed and said "Sorry I'm marryed and have a child". Miroku Said "Sigh I thought so". All the women left the room and miroku let out another sigh "All the pretty **_

_**women these day's seem to all be taken". Kagome and Songo looked at him with an -I'm going to kill this guy- look. Then they said "and us!". Miroku drank some sake then **_

_**awnsered "Lady kagome is taken by master Inuyasha". Inuyasha walked over and hit him over the head "She is NOT!". Kagome looked down sad but, hid it. Songo looked at **_

_**him and then said "And me?!". Miroku didnt awnser and they all started eating both girl's sad as can be and one boy embarassed as ever. **_

_**Miroku stoped to think 'what a stuffy amosper'. They keeped on eating and then Yasha and Shippo came back. Shippo and Yasha put their hand's on their nose's and said "Yuck **_

_**what's with the smell of strong sake". Songo started "It's most likely Miroku's..." she fell down like she was drunk. Miroku got up and screamed "LAdy song...o..."he fell back as **_

_**well. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's Hatori and started scraming in her drunkness "WHY YOU ALWAY'S GOT TO BE SO me...an..." She fainted in his arm's. Inuyasha said **_

_**"This mean's I'm... ne..xt..." he fell back word's. Yasha took one of the dumpling's and dumped it out side a bird came and ate a peice of it then flew away drunk. Yasha came up **_

_**with the sulution "They must have replaced the water with sake Shippo help me get them into the room's". He tranceformed into a weel barow and picked them up one by one.**_

_**(Back to Yasha's point of veiw)**_

_**We put Kagome and Inuyasha in one room because they wouldent let go of one another. And in another we put Songo and Miroku. For now I was there incase Miroku tryed to **_

_**do anything to songo. Shippo was to put towel's and water on their forhead's. When I was sure that they were asleep I left to take care of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome seemed **_

_**to be knocked out by the sake but, after a while Inuyasha woke up. First he hit me and Shippo over the head for putting him and kagome in the same futon. He went to sleep **_

_**soon after with kagome. Me and shippo left to our room.**_

_**(Kagome and Inuyasha Sake Inn night)**_

_**Kagome had woken up a few minute's after they left. She still had a tight grip on Inuyasha who was stairing at her. She say "Inuyasha what are we doing? Were are we? Why **_

_**are we in the same futon?". Inuyasha look's down at her with sensitive eye's "They put sake as water on the food that they served and you got drunk same as me, Songo, and **_

_**Miroku". As soon as he said Miroku she started crying. Inuyasha said supirsed "Kagome! Why are you crying?!". she started to try and wipe away the tear's with her arm but **_

_**they were sooon replased with new one's "Because Sob you Sob said that Sob we werent togetherSob". he said still suprised "But we're not" 'I wish we we're though' he **_

_**thought. She againg grabbed his hatori and screamed "Stupid Stupid Stupid no matter what I do you never notice me, all you ever think about is Kikyo this and Kikyo that!" she **_

_**stoped yelling and shaking back and fourth slowly she looked up still crying "Can't you see that I love you. When Yasha fell asleep in my bed she look like me mixed with you I **_

_**thought that's the way I want it to be me, Inuyasha, and Yasha not Kikyo". He blushed hard, Kagome too the sake must have wore off becuase if not she wouldent be red as **_

_**blood. "Ka-go-me" Inuyasha wispered. She turned around "Forget I said that". He turned her around and said "Kagome I love you too". He lifted her had and kiss her, she **_

_**kissed back and put her arm's on his neek to deepen the kiss.**_

_**(Miroku and Songo Sake inn night)**_

_**Miroku had been awaken by a crying Songo. He put a caring hand on her shoulder "Songo what's the matter". She shoved his hand off "you Miroku. You go after every girl **_

_**exept me. When you said it's been hard to find a pretty unmarryed girl. Then what is it you think about me!". He pulled Songo into a close embrace "What are you saying silly **_

_**girl arent you engaged to me" he had one hand on her soft back and the other running through her soft silky hair (for the fact that nobody feel's safe with his hand close to their **_

_**butt). "hu?" said Songo 'why was he acting like this'. He just keept on running his hand through her hair. She yelled "I want you to be mine and mine only Miroku!" she griped **_

_**him tightly. When he didnt talk she said in a more calm voice "I...want to...bear your child Miroku...please". He smiled at her and said "Are you sure you want to do it? You **_

_**might regret it". She held onto him tighter "I only regret not asking you sooner". He went on top of her and kissed her and in the kiss mummbeled "Thank you Songo".**_

_**(Ok no deital's but, remember the rateing people I think I went to far already!)**_

_**-----------END-------------**_

_**A/N: So Yasha now are you happy?**_

_**Yasha: A little. I'm glad you remember the rateing.**_

_**A/N: Thank's -////- (blush)**_

_**Yasha: But who put the sake in the food?**_

_**A/N: I thought you would know your own stunt.**_

_**Yasha: Inuyasha's going to kill me if he find's out!!!**_


	9. Writer's block

_**I have writer's block.**_

_**I'm sorry for those of you that want the next chapter but, I need a idea so far I've made 11 diffrent verstions but, I dont like any of them. for those of you wishing for me to write a chapter like this... or that... please now would be a nice time. Please help me -.-**_


	10. The Night's Newest Dream

_**A/N: I have writer's block so give me a break this is the 12 version.**_

_**DISCALMER: I dont own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter 9/10 (to even out the chapter's): The Night's Newest Dream.**_

_**Yasha had gone to sleep but had been ruseling a lot she was having a dream about when she was littler. "Mama Papa!" When she was this little nobody had told her her paerent's were already dead. In the morning she'd eat then pack a lunch and would go looking for them. Today she was on the mountan's and jumping from tree to tree. "Mama Papa Were Are You?" she was jumping from tree to tree it was almost time to go back. "AAAAAHHHHH Help..." she had sliped from the tree and a branch hit her head really herd so hard she fainted.**_

_**She fell into the river and floated softly down. When she had woken up she was still foating almost out of breath she held out her hand and reched for her pearant's yelling but not hearing anything but, mufeled sound's she sceamed "MAMA PAPA SAVE ME". She woke up in her room she must have floated up and gone down steam. She had a large cut were she hit her head and some of her hair had came off. Luckly over the year's her hair grew to cover it.**_

_**Yasha woke up panting next to little shippo in his futon curled up in a small ball. She lifted her knees's close to her chest and rested a arm there. Her other hand was on where she had hit her head. "Ouch. Mama hate's me and my Papa didnt know about me" she said to her self. "But he love's me" she said smiling. "I wonder" she said getting up with her pillow in her arm's cluching it in her arm.**_

_**She quietly walked into Inuyasha's room where he sleep next to kagome and kagome in her sleeping bag. She stood next to him and gave him a poke he ruseled up a little and looked up he saw Yasha. He sat up "What do you want at this hour Yasha it's late?" he said while yawning. She sat down inbetween Kagome and Inuyasha "I had a bad dream" she said. He shook his head "I honestly don't know how you lived by your self when you were little. Fine sleep here.". She layed down facing Inuyasha. "So what you dream about" he asked still a little anoyed about being woken in the middle of the night by an elevn year old who had a bad dream. "It was more like something that happened when I was little" he alway's enjoyed the way she talked she alway's moved her hand's like as if she was a mute**_

_**"It was back in my I need to find my pearant's stage. One day when it was about time to go home I had sliped on a pine tree hit my head" she put her hand on her head where she got hit. "Then I fainted and fell into the river a few second's latter I wake up and I reach out for you and mother then I yelled "mama papa please save me!" I ran out of breath, fainted, and floated to this river kaede or sombody must have found me and took me home because I lived. With the mark to prove it too". He put a finger where her hand was it felt a bit furry but, not coved "there?" he said.**_

_**She shivered a bit and nodded. Somewere in her story Kagome had woken up because she now had a careing hand running through her hair. "Poor little Yasha" said kagome. Yasha turned around suprised "Sorry I woke you Kagome". She smiled "I forgive ya." she started to stoke the inside of one of Yasha's ear's. Yasha did a low growl "Kagome why do you do that to her?" asked Inuyasha half jealous and half annoyed. "She giggled and awnsered "She like's it unlike you" he pouted in his sleep.**_

_**We had all gone to sleep. Again I had that dream. But, I sliped and screamed "Mama Papa!" I got older up to the age I am now. Inuyasha caught me he brought me down softly. Kagome was down there she grabbed me and huged me. Then Inuyasha hugged me along with kagome. I smiled because I felt so warm. I felt them breath on me, I felt their heart beat's, and I heard them whisper thing's I couldent hear but, I herd their voice's. Which conferted me a lot. Kagome petted my ear's again and then Inuyasha. I loved the feeling of haveing pearent's. I felt warm in a good way for once. I woke up but didnt oppen my eye's I like the scene in front of me I want it to stay there and never go. "Yasha wake up it's morning" Kagome's voice said. "If I wake up I wont see you!" she said. Inuyasha sounded anoyed but he had a bit of kindness in his voice "If you wake up and we're right in front of you will you wake up?". I awnsered "Yes only if you and Kagome are the first thing I see". They must have gone in front of my face because I felt their breathing. "Ok wake up" said Inuyasha. I opened my eyes and I saw them in front of my face I smiled and said "Thank you" in such a whisper that Kagome and Inuyasha had to strain to hear me.**_

_**-------END----------------**_

_**A/N:I still have witer's block but, I wanted to write a chapter like this after I saw the fifth ending (The 4th season ending)**_

_**Yasha: That was sappy you know.**_

_**A/N: I know... I guess I still feel bad that you turn 10 soon (I made Yasha when I was 5)**_

_**Yasha: Feh whatever you know you'll alway's be my big sis.**_

**_A/N: Thank's (big smile)_**


	11. Gota Tell Him Sooner Or Latter

_**A/N: I'm trying to finnish this before school start's but, It's only going to have about 2-6 more chapter's. I'm going to ask early and again at the end is you want a sequel.**_

_**DISCLAMER: I dont own Inuyasha now and I never will!**_

_**Chapter 11: Gota Tell Him Sooner Or Latter. (It's in Yasha point of veiw)**_

_** It's now been about two month's since the little sake incident. Songo been acting really weird. She eat's a lot, she got fatter (Most likely because she eat's a lot), every morning she feel's sick, sometimes she even vomits. I'm getting woried that something's the matter. Her sent is even diffrent she smell's like two people. A sent I've smelled before but, never on songo. Nether do I know what the sent mean's. When miroku was fishing for lunch I went to him to talk about Songo. "Miroku?" I said a little nervous about talking to him. He was leaning down with his hand's in the water. He was wearing only his pants and with out a shirt you could see his whole chest. He looked up at me "Yes Yasha?". "Can I talk with you for a sec? Maybe help you cach a few fish" I came out from behind the tree.**_

_** I was wearing my under clothing white short pant's, a white tee-shirt, and under that I was wearing a cloth to cover my chest (like you know mulan) making me almost look like a boy. he smiled and threw a fish my way "Think fast!" I caght the fish. I put it in the basket and then walked to miroku. He was in the shallow water but, to her it was pretty deap (4.5 ft is her size). "Miroku... do you know what's been up with Songo?" I started to circle my finger's one around another "She's been like you know sick, getting fat, eating a lot, and she's been getting worser at fighting". He got his hands out of the water "Well I dont know what's wrong with her because she's a girl. But, maybe you'll be a little detective and find out what's happening to Songo. Then you'll tell me right?" he walked over tord me with a smile. I staired at his hand's to make sure he didnt touch me, then he patt the top of my head. I shook my head "No way I'm going to find out what's wrong with Songo! And help her!" I ran out of the water and ran to the **__**Sacred Tree. I sat down on one of it's large root's, I noticed my clothing and hair was all wet. I shook my body from head to toe making me dry once again.**_

_**'I gota find out what's up with Songo'**_

_Ya I'm getting woried about her health and stuff_

Aw who care's she wont tell us so why bother

_**'Hu who are you guy's!'**_

_We're your conscious_

Demon and human side

_**'Do me a favor can we talk latter I need to talk to my self not some weird people in my brain'**_

_WE'RE YOU SMARTNESS!!!__**' (Both)**_

_**Kagome had came out of the foriest and almost saw me but, I hid to quickly under the root. When I saw it was Kagome I couldent help but, stair at her to find out what was happening. She looked from side to side then she and Songo came out of the bushes. They walked to the Sacred Tree and sat down on two root's one in front of the other. Kagome started "So Songo are you pregnant?". 'Was that what was wrong with Songo!?' Songo nodded "Ya It's been two month's and I've had all the symptoms I've been getting fater eating more". I poped out from under the root and said "Dont forget morning sickness. Oops!". "Yasha! We're you lissening the whole time!" said Songo. I cluched her and sobbed "I'm sorry I hid because at first I didnt know who it waas but, when I smelled you and Kagome's sent I stayed hiden thinking 'Maybe I'll find out why you've been acting strange'" I started to cry. Songo staired I keep on saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Songo started to giggle then Kagome I looked up with tear's in my eye's. Then they blasted laughing "What's so funny?" I asked. Kagome awnsered "You Yasha we all expected you to be a high and mighty like your father. When I see you acting like this I wonder 'are you really Inuyasha's kid?'". I started to giggle a little but, they were right I was a little soft and sensitive.**_

easly broken and steped on

_**'SHUT UP DEMON!'**_

_sigh_

_** When we were done laughing I said to Songo "So when are we gona tell Miroku?". "She's right Songo you got to tell him sooner or latter" said Kagome in her Serious voice. Songo looked down at me hiding her eyes with her bangs "But, what if he doesent want me pregnate?". I shrugged "You'll never know unless you try". She looked up a little "but still..." then back down. Kagome gave her some encoragement "So that mean's when I get pregnate and Yasha too then you can tell us what it was like".**_

_** I followed on "Dont forget if Miroku say's no then I've got guilt and responsibility" I pointed to my self. Kagome also added "And dont forget I'm sure Inuyasha will beat him into a pulp". Songo nodded smileing "But, Yasha what do you mean by guilt and responsibility? I mean I get guilt he does have a lot of that and responsibility but, why did you point to yourself?". '**_We're Dead It's been nice knowing you Yasha and human_**' "I was the one who told them to replace the water with strong but short lasting sake. It's my falt so I'll take resonsibility and leave you guy's at pease". They both started laghing "Who said we would get angry Inuyasha would but, we wont tell him ever". I was happy about that '**__Thank you lord our butt's are saved_let's just hope Inuyasha never find's out

_**In the night when everybody was asleep (not me of course) Songo got up and woke Miroku. "Miroku... Miroku" She was shaking him a little until he woke up. He rubbed one of his eye's "Songo? Do you know how late it is?!". Songo nodded "But, I need to tell you something can we go outside please". He nodded and got up helping Songo up. I looked out the door of Inuyasha's room (she was sleeping there today). I walked over to Kagome "Kagome the show's starting". She got up quickly and we quietly walked outside. The grass and dew gave me a shiver but, I quickly got used to it. We hid behind a bush near the lake. Miroku and Songo sat down "So what was it that you wanted to tell me Songo?" he said while groping Songo happly. She grabbed his hand he smiled and said "I guess this really is Serious". I looked at kagome with a expresion that say's 'Is he alway's like that' she nodded. Songo started "Um Miroku what would you do if I was... well...".**_

_** He finnished the sentence "Pregnate?". She blushed and nodded "Well I'd marry you and take care of both you and the baby". She took a deap breath "Because I am pregnate". He smiled and laghed a little "I knew it!". Songo looked at him supised "What then why didnt you say anything!?". He started to laugh then said "because it's funner to see you like that all woried and scaird". Songo hit him over the head "Well are you going to take responsibility for the child or not" she had her arm's crossed. Miroku put his hand over one of hers "You know that anger is not good for the baby" she blushed and they both smiled. I was falling asleep on Kagome so by the end of it Kagome had to leave early and make sure I don't cach a cold. She carryed me all the way back to the hut and put me to bed.**_

_**I woke up not sure if that had been a dream or reality. I got up half asleep and walked over to Songo and Miroku's room. Inside the couple was snuggling up together. 'yep she told her alright' I walked outside and heard Miroku murmer "I hope it's a boy". I giggled and went back to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. I got in between them and went to sleep with the thought that maybe if mama Kikyo had told Inuyasha about me that he would have acted the same as Miroku. But, then a flash came and I thought of Kagome as mother instead. "Mama K'gome" I said befor falling asleep.**_

_**------------END----------------**_

_**A/N: That was sappy.**_

_**Yasha:You telling me.**_

_**Demon: I hate mushy stuff like that!!!**_

_**Human: I thought it was nice.**_

_**All Exept Human: Stair at Yasha's Human Oo oO Oo**_

_**Human:What?**_

_**Yasha:Are you sure that this girl is a part of me?**_

_**A/N: Yep it's your sensitive side. Though maybe a little too sensitive. Oo**_


	12. Yasha, Kikyo, And The Lunar Eclipse

_**A/N: So sleepy right now it's like 2 am in the morning but, I must finnish my chapter.**_

_**Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha. "So what I'm sure none of you own him ether!"**_

_**Chapter 12: Yasha, Kikyo, And The **__**Lunar Eclipse**_

_**It's been about two months since Songo told Miroku she was pregnate. I'm not to worried about it anymore. But, me and Kagome told Songo not to fight or go to far without somebody else. My human trance formations are becomeing easyer to handle. I've been haveing better and better dream's. Today's a full moon 'I think' Kagome's coming back from her world today. She had to take some test. It's just about sunset now the suns still a little high. The strange thing is I feel like I'm gona turn into a demon or a human and its like a two faced feeling.**_

_** Inuyasha told me to go to the well and wait for Kagome and that he'd cach up. I had Kagome's arrows and bow's with me. I had been waiting a while when all of a suden I smelled Kikyo's sent. I growled a little but, remained sitting with the bow and arrow's leaning agenst my chest. My right hand was writeing a message to Kagome "Kagome I've gone to look for Kikyo, tell dad not to worry to much. But, to look for me. I'm not sure if Kikyo will kill me or not so please as soon as you can find me".**_

_**I put the arrows and the bow's on top of the message and walked quietly to Kikyo. She was at the sacred tree standing on one of the root's. I stood behind a tree stairing at Kikyo's hand gently go to the top of the spot where Inuyasha was sealed. Then with only the tip's of her finger's she went down to the bottom of the rotted wood. When she was done she turned around to face me. I moved out from behind the tree I said "Kikyo". She said "Yasha it's you. What are you doing here?" She had the face she alay's had pale and blank. "I want a..." I felt stunded I was stairing into her eyes which must have hypnotized me. Then the sun setted and the moon came up. The moon was red as blood and full.**_

_** Kikyo said "A perfect day to kill a half demon". I started to growl and my left lung was vibrating. My left hand's claws were becoming longer, my left fang got larger, my left eye turned blood red where it was once white, and my pupil stayed blue but shrinked. My left side looked like a demon but, my right side had Kagome's eye's. My hair turned half black, right my puppy ear turned into a human's ear, my short claws turned into normal nails, and last my right fang turned into a normal human tooth.**_

_**"YASHA!!!!" when I was done tranceforming Inuyasha and Kagome poped out of the bush. I turned around but half of me looked like I wanted to kill, the other sensitive and scaird. The human side started to cry and shiver "Inuyasha..." it said in a small voice. The Demon side also started to cry but, the tears were red like blood "K'gome" said the Demon. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to me (or is it us). Kagome held me strong and tight I didnt notice I was in pain until Kagome's eye's meet with mine. Kikyo had lanched one arrow into my chest straght in the middle where my curse mark is, another in my Demon arm, and the last one in my Human leg. "Kagome" it was my voice the half demon side I coughed a little. Then I spat out some blood while I was coughing, and my coughing became intence and hard. Until the point that I almost couldent beath. Inuyasha looked at me then at kikyo who still had the same look on her face Inuyasha said "Kikyo How Could You Do That To Your Own Child!!!???". Kagome sat me down softly to see if I'd cach a little bit of my breath she yelled out "YASHA'S SUFFERED ENOUGH DON'T YOU THINK?!!". I coughed out a little bit of blood out on the floor. It felt like my lung's were burning and being filled with water. I gasped for air and managed to tell Kikyo what I think "Kikyo ... I know... that you (Cough cough cough) hate me... but, I ... (spit vomite) still think of you... as mother... but Kagome's my new... ma...ma". I fell back to the floor but she caugh me just in time. Kagome was'nt to suprised she knew it was true but, couldent help but smile.**_

_**Kikyo fell to the ground crying a little and sobbing. Inuyasha and Kagome just wached as she started to disappear little by little until she was see through. She got up and walked toward Yasha, Kagome held Yasha close to her. Inuyasha sat next to them and yelled at Kikyo "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU WICH!!! YOU MADE HER SUFFER ENOUGH!!!". She nodded and neeled downin front of Kagome and Yasha. Kagome saw the look in her eyes it wasent of hate but, of senisitivity. Yasha had her eyes closed and was somewere inbettwen asleep and awake.**_

_**'Where am I' I was in a entirly black room with my Demon and Human sides**_

_You mean where are we_

Ya I've never seen this part of your mind

_**"We're in Yasha's asleep but, awake part of her"**_

_**'HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!'**_

_Kikyo_

Wich!

_**"Call me what you like I wanted to awnser what you said to me befor I die"**_

_**'And that would be?'**_

_Sigh_

I dont trust you

_**Kikyo walk toward me my Human and Demon side she gave each of us a kiss on the forhead.**_

_**"Now wake up I don't want you to worry them all to death"**_

_**I had woken up in a soft futon with bandages and medicine next to me. I lifted my hand's and looked at them they were the same I was me again. I put them back down gently I was to tiered and weak right now to do anything. But, still I turned my head to the right I saw Kagome sleeping next to me. I looked to the other side I saw Inuyasha up against the wall slipping into sleep. I smiled a bit he noticed me awake andsaid "You awake?". I awnsered "Ya... ouch" it hurt to talk my lungs again were gasping for air. He walked over to me and put a hand over my mouth "You shouldent talk your lungs acording to Kagome had been riped open and are curently healing them self's". Kagome woke up I looked back at her she smiled a big smile "Yasha you awake!". She gave me a hug but, didnt touch anything near my lungs. I didnt find the strenth to hug her back.**_

_**Shippo must have heard becuase he and Kirara came running into the room. He was sobbing on my stomch and Kirara was purring trying to get me to pet her. "Yasha dot you ever do that to me again! You were asleep for three week's straght!" I took a little bit of strenght lift my hand and stroke his back and lift my arm enough so that she could snuggle up to me. Songo and Miroku also came into the room Miroku was carrying a few extra pillow's for me to lean on. Songo lifted me gently and Miroku sliped the pillow's into place. Then Songo held me softly and cryed a bit. It seem's I made everybody cry. About a hour latter Kagome made them leave so that I could sleep. Shippo was holding onto me tight and Kirara was snuggleing close to me. Before I went to sleep Kagome explaned to me what was the matter. It turn's out I had brused my rib's and they made hole's in my lung's, the blood started to fill them. Kikyo hit the center of my air pipe makeing the blood come out of my throught. And vomiteing all that blood out made me faint out of blood loss.**_

_**I fell alseep after that with shippo and kirara next to me. I knew I'd be pritty safe as long as they were with me.**_

_**----------end----------------------**_

_**A/N: I know that sound's like the end of the story but I'll be makeing one more chapter then the end T.T I'm already crying.**_

_**Yasha: It's been a long story and we would like to thank those of you reading this story. And many thank's to those of you that Revewed.**_


	13. Yasha Has A Demon Form

_A/N: I'm kinda sad for the fact that my story's almost over. But, I'll most likely be doing a sequel. I love all of you that have the kindness to read my story just the fact that Iknow people are reading this make's me smile for joy._

_DISCLAMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Plain and simple._

_Chapter 13: Yasha Has A Demon Form._

_About a week has passed I still cant talk too much. And my feet gave out on me so I cant walk a lot. Shippo was outside finding some herbs and something to tell me about the outside. Kirara was on my lap purring louder from each of my strokes. I was stairing out the window since there was nothing better to do. It's summer right now so its really hot Shippo's been telling me about wild fire demons going about and destorying villages. Today had to be the hotest day of all I even took off my Kimono. Leaveing me in short pant's, a tee-shirt, and my bandages._

_In the afternoon Kagome came in to give me food and medicine. I was eating some ramen. Kagome said while I was eating "Yasha" I look up at her. "Me and everybody else are going to go to Songo's village tonight. Are you sure you'll be ok?" I nodded. "You know what medicine's you need to take?" I nodded "you really sure you'll be ok?" I nodded again. She got up and I said in a low whisper so that I didnt hurt my self "I'll be fine Kagome". She smiled a little and went outside. At night they left and left me alone Kaede had left to help the villagers._

_I was falling asleep, when all of a sudden I hear people yelling and screaming. I try to stand up and look out the window. I see a glimpse of a large fire demon destroying the village, but then I fall back down on my butt. "oww" I say while sitting back up. 'What sould I do! I'm like a sitting duck here!' my demon and human side have been asleep the whole time must be tired. Kagome had left water near me 'guess I'll have to use it if the fire spread's to me'. I knew I'd never be able to get up and run away my feet and leg's arent suposed to be used for a while longer._

_(Inuyasha And Everybody Else)_

_"Inuyasha look there's the Demon I told you that the Demon was here!" said Shippo while pointing at the extremly large fire demon that was steping on the hut's and createing a wild fire. "Yasha!!!" screamed Kagome. The demon had just steped on the Kaede's hut. Songo said while Kirara went lower "Inuyasha you and Kagome go on ahead make sure Yasha's ok". Inuyasha imideately started to run ahaed "Thank's Songo!" yelled Kagome on Inuyasha's back. When they got there the house was on fire and quickly falling apart. He put Kagome down and put the robe of the fire rat on top of her. He held her hand and softly led her into the house. "Yasha... Yasha!" said Inuyasha and Kagome. I heard them saying my name though it was faint._

_I splashed the futon with water and whispered as loud as I could "Ka...gome Inu...Yasha". Then wood fell from the roof on fire and making it spread onto the floor. I grabbed one of the covers and patted the floor with the wet futon making the fire fade a bit. but, when the fire rose again it burned my hand and cheek. "ouch... Inuyasha... Kagome save me." I said cupping my cheek with my unburned hand. Then the fire rose again I was so scaired I finnaly yelled as loud as I could manage "Mama Papa! SAVE ME PEASE!!!!!" Inuyasha blasted into the room ran and picked me._

_He went back to the door where Kagome was waiting. He passed me to her and I held on to her for my dear life. She covered me with the hatori so that I wouldent get burned more than I already was. Inuyasha was in back of both of us with one of his arm's on Kagome's sholder. He walked us outside and led us to the sacred tree. "Owww" I said when Kagome sat me down on the root's Inuyasha sat in front of us. Inuyasha asked "Yasha you ok? You yelled kinda loud back there". I used my good hand to settle me down corectly and I awnsered "Ya I'll be ok". Kagome said "You burned your hand and cheek"._

_I said again "I'll be fine these are only minor wound's if I sleep a bit I'll get better". Inuyasha got up and yelled "Then what are you doing awake idiot! Go to sleep" he walked a few steps and with a calm voice said "I'm going to go kill that demon so make sure that you guy's stay here". Kagome nodded and rest me down on her lap. I was so tiered right now the only thing I wanted was to sleep. I fell asleep on Kagome's lap I tranceformed into a baby but, I was still a half demon. Kagome didnt mind she rapped me up in Inuyasha's hatori and held me close to her. I wispered "Mama" her sent was a lot like mother's when I was still in her womb._

_Inuyasha had defeted the demon without a scrach on himself. Kagome was still awake holding onto me I was blushing pink becuse of my form. Inuyasha noticed that Yasha was no where "Kagome where's Yasha!?". She shhhed him and then showed her the baby in her arms. "What happened?" said Inuyasha suprised to find Yasha as a baby. "She must have been so tired that she turned into this form". I starrted to cry from being woken up by Inuyasha's yell._

_Kagome bonced me sofly and said in a gentle voice "Shhh it's ok dont cry it's only daddy". I stopped crying a little then she passed me to Inuyasha. It took him a while to get used to carrying me like that but, when I finnaly stoped crying and sobbing he said "She look's so cute I wonder if this is what she looked like when she was a baby". Kagome blushed a little and thought 'what if that's what me and Inuyasha's kid look's like' she shook off the thought. I stayed still I had fallen asleep Inuyasha said "I already told Miroku and Songo to meet us here tomoro" he passed me to Kagome. Kagome took me into her arm's "I guess whe should go to my world right?" she said._

_He nodded and we started off to Kagome's world. It was something around 12:00 A.M when we got to Kagome's house. She took Inuyasha and and me up stair's to her room. She moved the pillow to the center of the bed and settled me on it. Kagome got up "Inuyasha stay here with Yasha I'll go find my old crib for her to sleep in". He shook his head "No need I think we can all sleep in your bed". Kagome blushed a bit but, again shook it off. I shook and wobbled around a bit. Inuyasha noticed that I wasent wearing any clouthing. He looked away and said "But if you can get Yasha a diaper and a shirt that would be nice". Kagome looked in her closet and took out a short sleaved shirt. She picked me up and Inuyasha turned around. Kagome put Yasha in the shirt then used the same thing I used to cover my chest to make me a diaper. I started to cry a few seconds latter._

_I was crying so loud and no matter what they did I wouldent stop crying. Kagome put her finger to my mouth and I started to suck on it. When she took her finger out I started to cry again "She's hungry" said a voice at the door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the door, Kagome's mother woke up and found them in a strange situation. She took me into her arms and put her finger in my mouth. "So do you want to tell me who this child is now or do we have to play that game" said Kagome's mom (She never did have a name didnt she). Kagome and Inuyasha blushed "That's Yasha mom. She turned into a baby like she does on the newmoon. Only she stayed a half demon" explaned Kagome to her mom. She smiled "I noticed" I had my eye's open they looked like Kagome's eye's but had Inuyasha's color._

_She took me down to the kichen "Mom but, we dont have anything to feed a baby with". Her mom opened one of the cabnet's and took out a bottle. Kagome looked at her suprised "Since when did we have that?". Kagome's mom smiled "Since you were born I keep everything you know". I started to cry again and she passed me back to Kagome. She took out the milk and handed it to Inuyasha "I'm sure you guy's can take care of the rest I need to go back to sleep now, good night". Kagome told Inuyasha what to do "put the milk in the bottle then heat it up in here for one minute". Inuyasha did as he was told and then passed the bottle to Kagome. Kagome put it near my mouth and I started to suck on it I had grasped it a little with my small finger's. Inuyasha said when the bottle was almost empty "can I feed the rest to her?" he looked away and blushed. Kagome took the bottle out of my mouth I was about to cry then I was passed to Inuyasha and he put the bottle back in my mouth. I sucked on it till it was empty. I did a small burp and then fell asleep snuggling up to Inuyasha. Kagome put me back on her pillow and she sleep next to the wall. While Inuyasha sleep on the edge of the bed._

_Kagome couldent sleep she kept on haveing picture's in her head about her Inuyasha and her kid's. Then a thought came to her what would become of Yasha she imagined a picture of her, Yasha, Inuyasha all looking at Kagome's new born baby. And that thought helped her sleep. Again I whispered "mama papa... I... love you". Kagome smiled and at that second thought of Yasha as her own kid._

_----------END-------------_

_A/N:Just a few more chapter's people T-T_


	14. The End

_A/N: Finnaly the last chapter._

_Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha. You dont own Inuyasha. So we're even right?_

_Chapter 14: The End_

_I woke up in the afternoon, back in the past. My legs felt a draft so I looked down at them. I wasent wearing any pants, just some underwear and a long shirt that covered some of it. Inuyasha put the top of his hatori on me. "You should put something on before you get sicker than you are" he gave me a smile. Kagome settled the hatori on me and said "There isent that better?". I awnsered "a little" Inuyasha lifted me up bridle style. And we went off to Kaede's village, or at least what was left of it._

_When we got there my clouthing was still in the hut just as I had left it, without a scrach on it. Kagome asked "What's up with your clouthing? It's the same as you left it like as if nothing happened". I awnsered "It's made out of the robe of the fire rat like Daday's is" (an after effect of being a baby). Inuyasha put me gently down on the floor and went to get my kimono. He took the kimono and brought it to us. When he passed it to me it accidently fell to the floor and out came the shell that Inuyasha had given to Kikyo._

_His eyes widen "Is that... what I think it is?". I nodded and passed it to him saying "Kaede gave it to me when I was a baby and was old enough to understand that it was very important" I said. He shook his head and passed it back to me "You can have it". Then he said "Well dont you want to change into your own clouthing?" I nodded. I looked at Kagome "can I have help Mommy?". Kagome nodded "dont you think daddy might want to help?" Inuyasha blushed. "but he's a boy and boy's shouldent see a girl naked" I said to Kagome who was helping me up. Kagome's awnser was "dont you think that he's been given the trust and he'll only see you in your under clouthing". Inuyasha stoped blushing I looked at him and said "I guess it'll be ok"._

_Inuyasha helped me stand up while Kagome took off the hatori. Inuyasha got a good look of me my legs, arm's, chest, scars, bruses, and burns. On my arms I had many small cuts and burns from the resent fire. My back had that same scar and my chest had that curse mark that was shaped to be a star. When Kagome was done dressing me Inuyasha asked "So what's with that mark on your chest?". I awnsered a little embarrassed "The curse mark that make's me turn into a baby and keep's me the same age" Inuyasha was suprised. Kagome helped settle back in Inuyasha's arms "Then how do you get rid of the curse?". "I have to be mated to a half demon who was from a half demon and demon perants" I looked to the floor "If not I stay a kid forever" I looked back at Inuyasha's face "But, I dont want to just marry someone because of their herratage. I want to marry them because I love them". Kagome smiled and said "Just make sure they think the same". I was about to awnser when I herd shippo say "We're Back!!!!". Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all coming our way._

_Inuyasha softly again put me on the floor which was softer and damper than the dirt I was on last time. Shippo jumped off Kirara, ran to me, and hugged me "Yasha your ok!". I hugged him back and said "I'm better now that we're all together". Songo gave me a hug as well then took out something that heal's burns and aplyed it on my cheek and hand. "Thank's Songo" I said. Miroku said "I'm glad to see that your ok Yasha". I said "Thank you" again. Kirara snuggled against me and purred "Look's like she's taken a liking to you" said Songo. I looked up into the horizon it was a butiful day not a cloud in the sky. But, when I looked down at the village it was a mess of people trying to fix up the village. I looked up at everyone "look's like it's the begining of the end". Shippo said after that "I think that we sould get started on building a house again. Or else we're going to be sleeping outside longer than ever". We all nodded and I said "we should make a large bath outside and inside" Shippo said "Ya I like out dorr bath's". Inuyasha sighed and grabbed Miroku "let's go get the wood"._

_-----------THE END------------_

_A/N:(start's to cry) Noooooo It's Over It's Over!!!!!!_

_Yasha: for those of you wondering we will be making a second story but the sequel will be story two._

_A/N:I hope you all enjoyed my story and for those of you that read the whole thing I'm relly glad it make's me happy that you waited and didnt kill me about my spelling. And I hope you will read all or a few of the next story's that will be coming out._

_Yasha: of course it'll take longer because she's going back to school and need's to study._

_A/N: so be __patient_


End file.
